During the installation or subsequent upgrade of an HVAC system, there are occasions when wires may be incorrectly connected to various components of the HVAC system, including an electronic thermostat. When wires are incorrectly connected to a thermostat, there is the possibility for a short circuit to be created that if not accounted for could result in permanent damage to either the thermostat, the HVAC wiring and/or other HVAC system components. In order to protect against such conditions, the electronic thermostat can include one or more fuses that are designed to blow under the increased current of a short circuit condition. However, blown fuses are problematic from support and customer satisfaction viewpoint. The problem of blown fuses can be particularly problematic for thermostats that are intended to be user-installable. A non-expert installer, such as a user, is somewhat more likely to incorrectly connect wires, and additionally they may be less able to correctly diagnose and correct the error.
It is to be appreciated that although exemplary embodiments are presented herein for the particular context of HVAC system control, there are a wide variety of other resource usage contexts for which the embodiments are readily applicable including, but not limited to, water usage, air usage, the usage of other natural resources, and the usage of other (i.e., non-HVAC-related) forms of energy, as would be apparent to the skilled artisan in view of the present disclosure. Therefore, such application of the embodiments in such other resource usage contexts is not outside the scope of the present teachings.